


Dear Sister

by Lyus



Category: RWBY
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-06
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-04-30 06:44:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5154107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyus/pseuds/Lyus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Words are an expression of the soul.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Open Letter to The World

Dear Sister, what is it like, being the center of the world? The revolution of a people with you as its center, the influence and freedom that comes with being the eldest? Daddy always did like you best, and it shows. There is nothing worse than living in the shadow of someone that had not want for anything, no pining. No give and take, and the result of failure, succinct and everlasting.

Your skin is unmarred and I bear the scars of someone too old to live, while you, are beautiful, radiant, and _pure_. I am ashamed to say that I love you. For how can I love someone so ignorant of the beast that lives in the skin of her sister, pining for what she cannot have?


	2. Floral Carpet

Dear Sister, you thought, at one point, that we could get along. When you saw what I was, and what I was meant to be, you stopped trying. 

The impressions of our father is deep, in the form of a hand on the shoulder, guiding. Its imprisonment, even if she cage is gilded, sometimes comfortable. The pain endured does not compare nor weigh against that of any other including that of each other, yourself, and I. It exists in the same way that hunger does, the lingering pain of a too tight hand on your shoulder, and scars. Dead skin weighing one down like a shell, bright, visible, hiding what lie underneath. Or at least, what used to. Pretty, puckered skin. Pink at first once healed, dulled now. A contrast.

How is it that I'm considered to be flawless in appearance with something so ugly as a scar marring my face? Perhaps, because scars build character. Scars have a story. Mine own, a story. Is the story of a girl with a cherry picked destiny and hopes set to high, and crushed slowly until there's only slow bleeding, and the clot of a wound that seemingly hadn't been there before.

Irrelevant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It should be noted that additions to this story were created before WInter got any screen time.

**Author's Note:**

> Written: 11/3/15


End file.
